the_hockey_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9: Anna
Synopsis Anna and Germán end up spending time together and remember the old days. On the other hand, Terrats wants Anna to be part of her team for her candidacy as president, but this will make Anna confess what she did in Lisbon. At the same time, the boys have a meal in el Pela's farmhouse without him, which ends up with trouble. Argument The boys and the girls of Minerva organize a party at the house of el Pela. They have baked cookies that contain marijuana and each of them takes one. Laila claims not wanting to take any biscuits, but is encouraged by everyone else to do so until she is persuaded. While playing "truth or dare," the boys challenge Flor and Lorena to kiss each other, or instead, go get drinks for everyone. They agree to go and get drinks, and Flor begins to taste an delicious liquor that they only serve for celebrations. While they are in the kitchen with the liquor in their hands, Òscar comes in to get something from the fridge. They hide from him and at the end they end up hooking up and then going back to the party. When they return, Laila is feeling sick because she has been affected by the drug she has taken with the cookie, and she seems to be out of her mind. Gina faces Lorena for a hickey she has on her neck, but she makes excuses. At the same time, Anna and Germán have accidentally been locked in the gym. They talk about various things and she explains the secret about the incident she had in Lisbon with a girl (Joana) from her team and it is revealed that she has been reported to the police. Germán offers Anna the help of his wife Montse who is a lawyer to defend her in the trial. In the end, they hook up in the gym and spend the night there. At the party, they call Pela to supervise the state of Laila, but he considers it more convenient to contact her parents. When the father of Laila arrives, he confronts Nil, blaming him for everything that has happened to his daughter lately (leaving school, spending the day with skateboarding and now taking marijuana) and forbids them to continue seeing each other. In the following scene, all the young people are in the Minerva bar and shows up Rosa to talk to Sílvia. At first, they don't know what they're saying, but Lorena is attentive to the situation and starts crying: Pela has died in a car crash. TV3's explanation of the episode Emotions are the true protagonists of the episode "Anna and Germán". Finally Anna explains to Germán what happened in Lisbon. She admits that the whole thing has been keeping her awake since the beginning of the series and in return she gets his unconditional support. And also his girlfriend's, Montse. But if Montse knew everything that ends up happening in today's episode... At the same time, the youngsters organise a lunch in the farmhouse, which ends up in trouble. And as a final point, an unexpected death that leaves our hearts in a fist until next week. We review the main plots of the last episode, but, be careful, the text is full of spoilers! The attraction between Lorena and Flor exists. Through the game of truth or dare, Lorena and Flor have to kiss each other. They say they don't want to do it in front of Gina, but when they find themselves alone in the kitchen, they end up doing it. When they go out, they pretend nothing happened, but Gina sees a mark on Lorena's neck and ends up asking her if it' s been done by Flor. Lorena lies in a natural way: "Gina, how annoying. You're always the same!" She can't tell her the truth, and from the farewell gaze of Flor, it looks like things won't end there. What will happen to "Girena", will they break up or will they open the relationship? Anna and Germán are in love. By accident, Anna and Germán are locked in the club and have to spend the night there. They have time for games and secrets, and to imagine what would have happened if they had been a couple. The attraction between them cannot be stopped and ends up happening what everyone expected from the first minute. For one night, they forget Montse and decide to feel. But when the sun rises, everything looks different. There seems to be more than attraction between them, but the responsibilities and commitment of Germán put the brakes on a possible relationship, at least for the moment. "We are in touch," says Germán to say goodbye. A little bit cold? A party that ends badly The boys throw a party in the farmhouse of Pela and the girls end up inviting themselves. When Emma arrives without any of them expecting it, the tension is clearly felt. She dumped them to sign for the Olympic team! The second surprise of the party are some marijuana biscuits that Laila ends up eating, encouraged by Emma: "Let's see if you let go a little! But the cookies make him uncomfortable and the party ends badly. Laila is having a hard time with her family, after dropping out of school, and the incident of the cookies makes everything harder for her. But who has been by her side all the way? Nil! An unexpected death. When most fans are happy because Anna and Germán have finally come clean, the series makes a plot twist. Lorena and Òscar, standing at the bar, cannot yet believe that their father has died in a motorcycle accident. Pela has died tragically, and leaves after losing one of the few "bolos" he had left with his rock band, and after arguing with his former partner, Sílvia. And this adds even more sadness to this ending. We all say goodbye, remembering the best moments of this past rockstar, tireless seducer and vitalist (he would always sneak into Sílvia's house to pick up some macaroni tuppers) but with a big heart. His mottos will always be "carpe diem" and " long life to rock' roll". And on Monday... a new episode of The hockey girls. How will Lorena and Òscar face their father's death? And Sílvia will be able to live with the blame when she reckons that the last time she saw Pela was when she kicked him out of her house? Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes